


Plot bunnies I'm never going to actually write

by Azunaeri



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Original Work, SF9 (Band), SHINee, Star Wars - All Media Types, Supernatural, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: My brain overthinks things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 05:39:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13024401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azunaeri/pseuds/Azunaeri
Summary: A collection of plot bunnies and abandoned half finished world builds that I'm not going to finish.I figure someone else might get some use out of 'em. Only thing I ask is if you do use any of this stuff gimme a link so I can read it, yeah?





	Plot bunnies I'm never going to actually write

**Author's Note:**

> This came about when my brain took the "Swiper no swiping!" x3 concept from Dora the Explorer and went on a rampage. I abandoned the idea of writing it out myself pretty quickly but someone else might find some inspiration/use from my notes.

So somewhere in human DNA there is a thing that forces people to obey whenever they are told to not do something three times in a row.

Naturally this ends up being used to enslave the people into a utopia-looking distopian dictatorship. 

 

Now there are also a small percentage of people who are born lacking the DNA instructions that force them to obey. A mutant of a sort. These people rarely survive early childhood. When one of these people are noticed by the government they go missing (likely experimented on and/or killed). 

Ways they could survive(theoretically).

1.parents notice the kid is different and instead of turning them in they heavily shelter them and try to teach/force the kid suppress and hide it. (not really viable long term. Only a matter of time before everyone gets found out.)

2\. The underground resistance/community of surving mutants finds the kid before the government does and saves (technically kidnapping) them before the government can find them. (Could go hand in hand with #1)

3\. ???

 

I imagined a high school ish aged protagonist (about 17-19) with supporting characters/co protagonists aged 16-25.

 

Story start options.

1\. Protagonist effs up and gets caught/taken to a government facility where in life is hell. At some point before they die/are killed the underground stages a break out.

2\. Protagonist slips up and ends up on the radar. the Underground gets him (kind of kidnapping) before the government can.

3\. Same as #2 exept protagonist goes knowingly and of his own power with the underground dudes sent to get him.

4\. ???


End file.
